Late Arrival To The Doomsday Party
by Ether-Nox
Summary: Late into the story as the main cast is about to set off to to the bunker, two new vault hunters show up. It'll be the story with thier interactions and may even lead to a continuation after the end Borderlands 3 so to speak. Hope you enjoy it, And i do not own borderlands the franchise it belongs to Gearbox and 2K studios.


**Late Arrival to the Doomsday Party **

**Chapter 1**- Emergency Landings

The shuttle was coming out of high orbit into the desert's sandstorm. Aiur looked out the shuttles window to see pieces flying off as the rapidly descended.

"Fucking hell! At this rate ill be dead before I even touch the ground!"

Aiur tried to look through the sandstorm looking for a clearing or opening of any sort. His brother's words replaying in his head

"Aiur need to get of Ether 9 away from this bloody rock."

"But what about you Aero?! What would this all have been for?!"

"So we could finally live our dreams little brother."

Aiur shook his head and punched his fist into each other.

"I'm not gonna die like this! Not until I live my dream!"

He grabbed hold of the steering column and pulled as hard as he could trying to stabilize the shuttle its outsides now ablaze. Aiur manage to stop its corkscrewing but had new problem with the current speed he would die on impact.

"Shit, Shit, Shit! Not enough!"

He pulled up to slow his descent he started up the ships AI static emitted briefly before calculating the distance needed for a safe landing.

He neared the correct altitude and said to himself "I'm betting that your wrong lets I am instead."

He engaged the emergency parachutes and was slammed forward against his harness. He grimaced and looked through the sandstorm and saw the outline of a rock pillar.

"Fuck."

The shuttle hit the pillar at an angle causing it to roll forward hitting another boulder and finally hitting the ground causing a trail to be dug out amongst the damage done to the landscape.

Aiur woke up amongst what was the cockpit of the shuttle. He looked around at the damage done and saw that most of the back of the shuttle was destroyed and other parts were scattered far and wide.

"By far my best crash landing." He chuckled to himself

He moved to take off his harness and felt a pain in his right arm. As he looked at he saw the source of the pain a piece of what seems like a metal bar had impaled his arm. He grinded his teeth and unhooked himself with his left arm.

"Med pack, where's the med pack?"

He started to get up and yelled in agony realizing his right leg was broken as he fell to the floor.

"Damn it why now of all times?! I need a vial fast before I get any worse."

He looked towards a section of open cabinets where most the equipment was and saw most of it was gone.

"Let's hope it's nearby…" Aiur said absent mindedly to himself.

He crawled toward the remains of the shuttles back area and propped himself against the wall searching the opposite area until a white and red box lodged between a console and a collapsed piece of metal caught his eye. He smiled briefly before grinding his teeth as he made his way to it. He got near it and tried to move the metal structure pinning the med pack against the console but it was in vain. He knew what he had to do.

"This is gonna hurt." He said hoarsely to himself.

As he made his way to the steering column he screwed off the top part with the rubber covering still intact he put it between his teeth and grabbed the end of the metal fragment protruding from his arm. He bit harder from the shock sent through his arm from the movement of the fragment and bite down harder on the steering column piece and slowly pulled the fragment out his yelling muffled. He managed to get it halfway out before he stopped disoriented and sweating. He thought to himself _You've got this man, not as bad as all the injuries developing gear or basic training for that matter. _He grabbed the fragment again and proceeds to ready himself for what was to come next. As he ripped out the metal piece from his arm he let out his muffled cry and dropped the fragment to the floor he started to slump to the floor. _NO I have to stay awake! Think man Think!_ He screamed internally until he smashed his fist into the floor the shock waking up him slightly.

"It'll do…."

He started his crawl back towards the pinned med pack and used both his arms to move the structure his right arm protesting and burning every step off the way until he finally managed to move it. He grabbed the med pack and opened it up only two of the vials remained and one was only half full.

"Just my luck huh?" he chuckled to himself hysterically his vision starting to blur.

He jammed the full one into his leg healing it instantly and then proceeds to jam the half filled one into his arm. It closed the wound but left a scar in its place.

"That was too close." As his vision focused.

He walked outside the wreckage the sandstorm still raging. He put on his goggles using them to clear his vision and activating them to further his vision as he looked for a sign of civilization. A glint caught his eye as he was scanning he focused in only catching the structures outline.

"Better than sitting her waiting for god knows what.." he mused as he went back to the wreckage.

He jogged towards the back of the shuttle. As he went inside its remains he located what he was looking for the two chests. He open one up inside was a set of what looked like military clothing and armor. He stripped out of his damaged clothing and put on his gear making sure everything was secure. He then proceed to the next chest opening it up as it whined up it short fused and was stuck display half its contents.

"It'll do." He said absent mindedly.

He grabbed what appeared to be a black metal backpack as he strapped it on to himself. He then grabbed a HUD as he inserted the HUD into his bracer which then became alive glowing slowly as it started up. He grabbed for a rifle half exposed. He reloaded it as a ping sounded from his bracer letting him know the download was complete. He opened up his display menu taking everything into account and checks his assault rifle ammunition.

"Not good only about three clips left."

He closed the menu and grabbed for the last item a shield he put on the back of his waist. The HUD loaded up the shield and ammo count as he walked out of the wreckage. The sandstorm still going he located the structure outline.

"Here I come Pandora!" he said defiantly posing as if he were a super hero before breaking into laughter.

"Wait till they get a load of me." As he set off towards the structure.


End file.
